


Nostalgia

by SOBQJMV_Sphinx



Category: His Dark Materials - Philip Pullman
Genre: Doomed Relationship, F/M, Ficlet, One Shot, Post-Amber Spyglass, Short One Shot, halfway between fluff and angst
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-08-05
Updated: 2019-08-05
Packaged: 2020-08-09 20:43:49
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 243
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20123542
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SOBQJMV_Sphinx/pseuds/SOBQJMV_Sphinx
Summary: Will Parry is having difficulty settling back into his normal life, especially without Lyra. May be edited a little.





	Nostalgia

Will Parry glanced around, his dark eyes wide as he glared unhappily at the building before him. The thirteen-year-old had been dropped off at school by Dr. Malone, who had insisted that he attend.

After a year travelling with Lyra and Pantalaimon, he was not at all prepared to return to the dull normalcy of his world. Kirjava was back at Dr. Malone’s home, and the separation still strained him. And although he didn’t realize it at first, he was a lot more fit than most other boys his age.

He reached subconsciously to his side, where his knife had once hung. He grimaced as his fingers brushed empty space. Æsahættr had become as much of a part of him as his hand. The broken pieces were now in his backpack, in a box made of wheel-tree wood.

Speaking of wheel-trees, Dr. Malone had given the seed pods she’d brought home to Oxford’s Botanical Gardens, where they were now peeking through the soil just behind his and Lyra’s bench.

School was going to be horrible, but at least now his mother was getting help, and he had Dr. Malone and Kirjava as company. He only wished Lyra were here. If he had her, everything would be alright.

But she was in her Oxford, and he was in his, and that was how it would stay, until they could be together again, and they would never part. Not till the end of the worlds.


End file.
